The formation of durable, high quality coatings on exterior surfaces poses numerous challenges. Notably, coatings on exterior surfaces typically remain exposed to the elements during application and drying. As a result, weather conditions during coating application and drying can impact the quality of exterior coatings. For example, rainfall during and/or after coating applications can wash-off some or all of the coating, resulting in coating failure. By shortening the setting time of coatings, instances of coating failure, such as those due to unanticipated rainfall, can be minimized. Further, aqueous coatings typically cannot be applied in a single coat to achieve the desired film thickness due to film cracking upon curing, and as a result such coatings are often applied in multiple coats resulting in increased labor costs. In certain applications, external methods of accelerating the curing of coatings are employed, such as dryers to speed up the curing process resulting in increased energy costs.